Against My Better Judgement
by untouchablerave
Summary: Amy and The Doctor detour to Georgian England on their way to Rio. Amy is less than impressed, but they have an encounter with one of Literature's finest protagonists. Kudos and credit to Austen.


Out in the moors of Hertfordshire, a peaceful idyllic meadow was graced with the sounds of twittering birds and Mother Nature tending to its needs. The sun was hot, beating down onto the grassy fields that surrounded Longbourn, house of the Bennet family.

Unbeknown to anyone, except for the birds standing in its way, the familiar sound of the TARDIS landing replaced the tranquil tone of the Hertfordshire moors.

The door to the TARDIS opened and The Doctor slowly poked his head around, making sure he had landed in the right place.

"AHA!" he cried out joyously, "Excellent, excellent,"

"We better be in Rio or I am going to –," Amy swallowed her words as she stepped out onto soft ground, her heels sinking into the earth, "Okay, when I said Rio, I meant 21st Century Rio –,"

"Oh we're not in Rio," The Doctor corrected her, his hands casually in his pockets, although deep down he knew he was about to get a bollocking.

"Nah, you don't say," Amy replied sarcastically, "Where are we and why are we here?" She moaned, trying to retract her sinking heels that had plunged into the soft earth.

"We are in Longbourn, 16th Century, Summer," The Doctor held up his sonic screwdriver, "Hottest day of the year – at least you got your heat!" Amy snarled at him, unimpressed.

"Remind me again, oh wise one, why aren't we in Rio?" Amy stepped back into the TARDIS door before she lost her footing.

"We'll I thought we needed a break, so I took you on holiday," The Doctor smiled magically, "Not to Rio though, sorry about that, no I thought we could, y'know, kill two birds with one stone and all that!"

"And what other bird would that be?" Amy crossed her arms.

"Well, y'know, I thought I could educate you at the same time…"

"Educate me?" Amy exclaimed, "Thanks a bunch Doctor, I have qualifications y'know,"

"And yet your occupation is a stripper…"

"KISS-O-GRAM!" Amy replied forcefully, slamming the door of the TARDIS in the face of The Doctor. Unsurprised by this, The Doctor reopened the door.

"Where are you going?"

"TO GET CHANGED… AGAIN!"

As soon as Amy and returned from the TARDIS, dressed in a more appropriate skirt and top for 16th Century Longbourn, the pair began walking up the hill towards a near-by cottage.

"Where exactly are we going?" Amy asked.

"I'm not really sure," The Doctor replied, "Go have a nosey around, poke our noses in where it's not wanted, ooh, that's what I love,"

"Yeah and it usually gets us into trouble someway or another!" Amy scoffed.

"Now, now, Amy! Don't go blaming trouble, you only have yourself to blame for your mischievous ways!" The Doctor looked at her seriously.

"Are you joking?" Amy laughed, "You're the one that wants to poke your nose it where it's not wanted!"

"And isn't it fun?" The Doctor smiled as they approached the house.

Without ringing the doorbell, The Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the door and barged in.

"I should really protest Doctor but I know you won't listen to me," Amy rolled her eyes and followed him.

"I do listen to you Amy; I only don't listen to you when I know I'm right, AHA!" The Doctor cried, "Clothes!" He picked out a long dress from a wicker basket and held it up to Amy, "Looks like your size, pop this one, don't want people knowing we're a bit odd now do we,"

"Speak for yourself," Amy looked at the dress disapprovingly, "I'm not wearing this! I'll look like a weirdo!"

"You say wearing a short skirt in 16th Century England," The Doctor smiled.

"Who are you!" A voice came from across the hall. The Doctor and Amy turned immediately to the voice who questioned their presence. A young girl of around twenty years old stood there, a long white dress, hair tied back in a pretty bun, bemused at the two strangers standing in her house.

"Ah, yes," The Doctor smiled, "Hello, my name is John Smith and this is my wife Amelia,"

"Amy -,"

"Amelia,"

"Amy – Ouch!" The Doctor elbowed her in the ribs.

"She's just joking, she's funny like that," The Doctor chuckled, he held up a blank ID card which seemed to convince the viewer every time that The Doctor was in fact John Smith, and Amy couldn't work out why.

"Right," The girl looked even more confused, "Well, I'm Elizabeth Bennet, or Lizzie, can I help you? And how did you get in?"

"Door was wide open, I was walking past it and I presumed there had been a break in," The Doctor covered the situation quickly which Amy was impressed by, "Sorry, forgot to mention, I'm a Doctor from London.

"Oh my goodness, well thank you for your kindness Doctor, I'm afraid my family and I were in the garden celebrating my sisters engagement, we didn't hear a break in,"

"May I search the house? For my own piece of mind, I wouldn't want a young girl like you getting hurt,"

"Forgive me, but I am nearly one in twenty, I am merely an adult and if you so wish to belittle me again I shall have you removed from the house and arrested _as_ an intruder,"

"Forgive me, Miss Bennet, for I did not wish to insult you," The Doctor's eyes lingered upon her for a moment longer than they should of, "I only wish for your welfare,"

Elizabeth looked at him for a moment, The Doctor couldn't tell if she was going to punch him or not, "Very well," She finally said, "Search the house but leave immediately, your presence of you or your…" Lizzie looked Amy up and down, "…wife are not welcomed,"

"Lizzie," A voice could be heard from down the hallway and another girl, looking similar to Lizzie entered at the end of the hall, "Lizzie is everything alright? Who are these people?"

"Why are you talking funny?" Amy whispered to The Doctor.

"Shut up –,"

"Mr and Mrs. John Smith, they were just leaving," Lizzie eyed them slyly.

"No, please stay, forgive me I am in a frivolous mood, but I have just become recently engaged, and I am so happy I would invite anyone into our home!" The elder girl danced around them.

"Well you almost did Miss Bennet, I feared there had been an intruder, the door was wide open," The Doctor lied convincingly.

"Oh goodness! Really? Are you sure? Have you searched the house?"

"No Miss Bennet, I had left it in your…"

"Sister," Lizzie filled him in.

"Capable hands," The Doctor smiled, Amy tutted and rolled her eyes.

"Well, please by all means search the house, but forgive me Mr…"

"Smith,"

"Mr. Smith, but you and your…"

"Wife, Amelia -,"

"Amy,"

"Amelia,"

"Amy – Ouch!"

"Amelia, why, you are dressed rather oddly,"

"Ah, yes, well, we are not from around here, we come from London," The Doctor smiled.

"LONDON?" the two girls chorused together.

"Yes, I am a Doctor from London,"

"A Doctor?" The eldest cried, "Well, you must stay, please have a drink with us,"

"We shall, we shall check the house and then meet you in the garden?"

"Please do," the eldest sister smiled, curtsied and escorted her sister to the garden.

As soon as they left, Amy turned to The Doctor and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow!" he cried, "What was that for?"

"Lying, saying my name was Amelia and who is John Smith?"

"Not lying, getting us out of a situation, Amelia is much more normal in the 16th Century than Amy… and my alias," The Doctor recited as he walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Amy whined.

"To check the house?" The Doctor giggled, waving his sonic screwdriver around.

"Why? Because Miss Bossy Boots says so?" Amy pouted.

"I like a girl who's fiery!" The Doctor cried, woofing like a dog.

"Disgusting," Amy scoffed and followed The Doctor suit.


End file.
